


Anxiety flower

by SprinkleSkull



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Hufflepuff Jackson, Ravenclaw Viv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull
Summary: Harry Potter AU: Viv helping Jackson through an anxiety attack
Relationships: Jackson Marchetti/Viv Odesanya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Anxiety flower

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen the movies in ages so I may have written something wrong about the Harry Potter world

Cheering and roaring from Quidditch pitch were heard from the toilet.

Jackson took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

“Come on, you can do it.” Jackson murmured. Today it was the final round between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house. His team had no extra chasers, so they were counting on Jackson and the two others to play. “You can do it. It’s just a game.”

He splashed water on his face and walked out of the toilet. The louder the roaring became; the more were Jackson shaking. Near the women toilet, Jackson’s legs gave up. He was sitting on the floor, holding his sweaty hands together and breathing rapidly.

Jackson almost jumped when he felt two hands on him. He looked up to see a worried Ravenclaw student. Her mouth was moving but he couldn’t understand her. He tried to focus on her lips, trying to hear her words instead of shouting from the pitch.

“Breathe with me.” He heard. “I’m going to count to four, seven and then eight seconds. Are you familiar with that breathing technique?”

Jackson nodded. He remembers Maeve teaching him it when he started to open up about his anxiety. He focused on the stranger’s voice and his breathing. They repeated the 4-7-8 technique a couple of times until Jackson had control over his breathing. It was only now he noticed the features of the Ravenclaw student. She had her black hair braided and the dark blue underneath the cloak matched her dark chubby skin.

“Thank you.” Jackson whispered. The last thing he expected was to be comforted by a stranger, but he was thankful. At least it was someone he wasn’t familiar with that saw him in his worst state.

“You want me to get a teacher or a friend?” She asked. Jackson shook his head. “What about water? You want something do drink? I think I got one in my bag.”

Jackson noticed her bag that seemed full of books. She took out a water bottle and handed it to him. Jackson mumbled a thanks before taking a sip.

“Don’t you have a game to play? You are one of the chasers for the Hufflepuff team, right?” The stranger asked. Jackson was after all one of the famous athletes on the school.

“Y-ye-ah, yeah I’m going to play. I just need a few moments.” Jackson really didn’t want to play. He wanted to go back to his room and hide for the day. The girl just stared at him.

“You hate quidditch, right?” Jackson shot his head up and frowned.

“N-No, I don’t hate Quidditch. It’s just- I just don’t like playing it as a contest.” Jackson stared at the water bottle. He remembers how much he loved to play it with his mothers. He got a rush of excitement every time he played it. It made him feel free. But now, he felt like a bird in a circus that is forced to entertain.

“You hate quidditch.” The girl repeated.

“Ugh, I hate quidditch.”

They both chuckled at Jackson’s new realisation.

For a moment, it was silence between the them. The Ravenclaw gently strokes Jackson’s hands while he leaned on the wall. It helped him to feel in control with his breathing. Then she took a hold on his shoulders and made him face her. 

“You know what? After this game, you’re going to quit the team.” She sternly said.

“Quit the team?”

“Yeah, quit the team. Playing Quidditch doesn’t make you happy and there is no point playing it anymore if you aren’t enjoying it. Playing sport is about having fun and being passionate about something you love, which you certainly don’t feel anymore.”

She did have a point. There had been many times where Jackson wanted to quit the team but never had the courage to. People around him told him constantly that he’s good at playing it, his team joked about how he was the one caring the team, but it was an undertone of truthness there. His teachers made it seem like quidditch was the only thing he was good at and Jackson know how proud his parents are. Having now a person who could tell how unhappy he was with quidditch made him feel seen. It gave the Hufflepuff a new kind of confident that he always lacked.

“Ok…” Jackson nodded. “I’m going to quit the team after this match.”

“Good. Now go out and play like your life depends on it. Give all you have and make everyone remember how amazing you were in your last game.”

And Jackson did that. He played like nothing else matter and took the Hufflepuff to victory.

The match ended and his teammates swirled around him, shouting and cheering in happiness. All the Hufflepuffs were cheering while the Gryffindors were sulking.

Amongst the hundreds of Ravenclaws, Jackson notice just one. It was the stranger who helped him through his anxiety attack. She gave him a smile and Jackson couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling inside of him blossom. 

Jackson flew past his teammates and dove right down to the ground to snatch one of the flowers that were thrown from the audience. Then he flew straight to where the girl sat. The girl had a shocking expression when Jackson offered her the flower, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you for earlier!”

Giving her a flower isn’t enough to thank her, but Jackson hoped it was enough for now. The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes but she still smiled. She rose to take the flower out of his hand as he were floating above her.

“You welcome and you played fantastic Jackson!”

The Hufflepuff grinned. Her giving him a compliment meant more than all the cheering that he was getting. It was just now Jackson noticed that he never got her name.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“Viv.”

“Viv, huh…” Jackson repeated. He gave her another smile. “Well, see you around Viv!”

The Hufflepuff flew back to his team, leaving a blushing Ravenclaw behind.

Later than week, the same Ravenclaw were sitting alone in the library. Two students walked pass her, talking about the new hot rumour.

“Did you hear that Jackson Marchetti quit the team?!” One of the students whispered loudly.

“No way!”

Viv wasn’t the one to listen to rumours, but facts instead. But this rumour was different from others. Viv went back to reading, or she tried. She may or may not have gotten distracted about the thought of a certain Hufflepuff. But that wasn’t anyone business. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm woah first non-voltron fic in this account. Was kind of weird writing this since I still feel like I don't know the characters good enough but I hope I did them justice. I may write more of this AU later, but I got another Jackson x Viv fic waiting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic, thanks for reading ;)


End file.
